jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Fambaa
Zu der Bildergalerie unten im Artikel: Wer bitteschön kommt auf die Idee, dass das, was die Fambaas mit sich herumschleppen, Trommeln und Schallkanonen sind? Es sind Schildgeneratoren, und zwar in beiden Fällen. Entweder ist derjenige der es geschrieben hat einem Fehler in einer Quelle aufgesessen - oder hat einfach nicht die leiseste Ahnung was er da schreibt... Gruß, Kyle 20:44, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) p.s.: Diese Fehler sind zudem auch bei den Dateibeschreibungen eingetragen, das müsste ebenfalls korrigiert werden. Kyle 20:47, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nein Kyle, es sind Rücksäcke. ;-) :Ne Quatsch beiseite, es sind echt Schilgeneratoren. :Ach hier noch meine Quelle: Galactic Battlegrounds. :Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:48, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Dass es welche sind ist ohne Zweifel... Ich wollte damit den Autor ansprechen, um herauszubekommen, ob in seinen Quellen ein Fehler ist, oder ob er einfach irgendwelchen Mist geschrieben hat. Kyle 20:53, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Sorry, ich wollte es nur noch mal bestätigen! Damit du noch glaubwürdiger rüber kommst! ;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:55, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::HAHAHAHA, Trommeln, wer verzapft hier so einen Schrott? Bitte aufpassen, die Bash-Wikis heissen anders^^ Dark Lord Disku 20:57, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Der nächste der hier bestätigen will? Na meinetwegen... ;) Aber bitte, such dir demnächst eine Umgänglichere Zusammenfassung fürs Abspeichern aus, ja? Kyle 20:59, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ihr solltet nicht ohne verlässliche Quellen diskutieren. Ich habe den Fambaa-Artikel grundsätzlich erweitert und dabei alle Quellen benutzt, die erwähnt werden. Natürlich haben die Fambaas Schildgeneratoren auf dem Rücken. Allerdings sehen die Schildgeneratoren wie Trommeln aus (das Wort habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, es steht so in den Sachbüchern). Die Gallerie ist im HDK-Bereich. Wer genau liest, erkennt, dass die beiden Bilder links Konzeptzeichnungen sind. Sie sind so ziemlich die ersten Entwürfe der Fambaas. Ich zitiere aus The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Seite 82): ::::::"Schwere Kavallerie der Gungans, frühe Entwürfe von Fambaas als Waffenträger: ::::::Zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Produktion hatte Lucas sich noch nicht entschieden, ob aus den hier abgebildeten Trommeln (3, 4) Schildgeneratoren werden sollten. Also macht Chiang aus einigen Schallkanonen (3) und aus anderen Gefechtsstände (4)." ::::::Alle Quellen sind richtig und ich weiß, was ich schreibe. Wie schon gesagt, die Galerie ist im "Hinter den Kulissen"-Bereich und deshalb am richtigen Ort. Ich weiß nicht, was daran falsch sein sollte. ::::::Viele Grüße, C-3PO 14:24, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Eidechese+ amphib Eidechse und amphib passt nicht so recht zusammen. Wir das in den Quellen wirklich so klassifiziert?--Yoda41 Admin 21:51, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :In NEGAS steht „Although amphibians, they have ... hides reminiscent of reptiles ....“ NEGAS ist eine sehr verlässliche Quelle und auch alle anderen Quellen sagen, dass Fambaas Reptilien sind. Bevor ich den Artikel bearbeitet hatte, hieß es im Einleitungssatz „''Fambaas sind riesige Echsen''“. Da in der englischen Version von Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie „''Pairs of giant fambaa swamp lizards carry the Gungans' shield apparatus''“ steht und weil „''lizard''“ laut LEO auf deutsch „''Eidechse''“ heißt, habe ich im Einleitungssatz Echse in Eidechse umgewandelt. Kanonisch ist auf jeden Fall, dass sie Reptilien sind. Ich habe das Sachbuch nicht auf deutsch und kann deshalb nicht sagen, wie „''lizard''“ offiziell übersetzt wurde. Viele Grüße, 16:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST)